We are Young
by tyler.brunsman.mega.fan
Summary: Don't tell me what to do, And don't tell me what to say, Please, when I go out with you, Don't put me on display... I'm young and I love to be young, I'm free, yeah, and I love to be free, To live my life the way I want, To say and do whatever I please.
1. Authors Note

**Authors Note- **

**The story is set in present day, abortion is illegal (but times are changing). Its also set in England, in a place that catches the sun perfectly in the summer (obviously made up!).**

**I own nothing, except the characters I came up with.**

**My character list (the ones I made up)**

**Katherine 'Katie' Johnson – Main character, Penny's sister, told from her P.O.V. **

**Scott Parker – Katie's boyfriend **

**Donna Freedman – Katie's best friend (main one).**

**Jane Samson – Katie's best friend.**

**Elizabeth 'Lizzy' Jones – Katie's best friend.**

**Paul Anderson – Best friend (know since they were both 4)**

**Declan Napier – Best friend (know forever)**

**Ali – works at Kellermans, aspiring chef (at local uni), Katie's 'work partner'.**

**Connie – works at Kellermans, aspiring doctor (studying at uni), Penny's best female friend (met at Kellermans).**

**Michelle 'Mickey' – works at Kellermans. **

**Joey - works at Kellermans**

**Nick – works at Kellermans**

**Jamie – works at Kellermans**

**The cabins have one main room with a small living area in and a small kitchen area, three rooms off to the side, 2 bedrooms and a minimalistic bathroom. All the staff who work there all year, have one of these (except Johnny his is the same as on the movie), all other staff (like the waiters) have a room in the hotel. **

**Kellermans main season is in the summer, but its basically open all year round but just as a hotel.**

**Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 1

'I'm sleeping through the day, I'm trying not to fade, but every single night, I've just been lying awake, Cause I, I can't get you off my mind'

God. Any other day I would love hearing the sound of Cody Simpsons voice wakening me up in the morning, but not today. Defiantly not today. The first day of the summer season at Kellermans.

You think I'd be used to it by now I've worked here for about three years now, since I was 15, since my psychopathic mother kicked me out for not wanting a 'decent job' as she called. A 'decent job' in her language was a Doctor or an Accountant or a Lawyer (like her) or anything like that. No way. Instead I want to be an actress. Sure you've heard that dream before; some stupid kid wanting to be famous, wanting to move to Hollywood, wanting to be in the movies, but not just any movies, the big ones like Harry Potter and Twilight. No, mine was different. I wanted to be on the stage, not just the stage, in musicals. Well not just any musical, Grease I wanted to be Rizzo in Grease more than anything I've wanted in my life. But that wasn't good enough for my Mother, no where close.

'Just a stupid kid's dream' or 'No one ever makes it' were constantly said to me.

Even though my drama and music and pretty much every teacher said I was exceptionally talented. They said they'd

'never heard a voice like mine' or that they've' never seen a young person so amazingly talented'.

I didn't believe them at first. Of course not, would you? I mean they could've just been saying it, but they repeatedly said it every time I preformed, every report, every parents evening they said, and I started to believe it more and more. Thought I'm still not sure. Everyone says I'm just being modest, but still. I knew I might not make it, but I was going to have a damn good try at making it happen, and if it didn't I'd just join the army or teach; something like that anyway. But of course that wasn't good enough for my Mother, nothing ever was.

She kicked me out when I was 15. I'd just come back from messing about with Paul and Dec on the village green. She called me into the kitchen and pushed my school report across the counter. I'd already read it, all good, except the occasional 'talks too much in lessons' or 'has uniform problems' but nothing massively worrying. I looked at it and then snuck a glance up at my Mum, her face showed no emotion at all. Finally I dared to speak 'So… What did you want to talk about?'

She waited about a minute before replying. 'You're science, maths, geography and German grades are B's and C's'

'Yeah… And?'

'You don't become successful with B's and C's Katherine' God trust her to call me by my full name.

'Yeah, but I don't want to be a lawyer or a Doctor or anything like that you know what I want to do, my Drama and Music is absolutely perfect I'm on track for A*'

The argument carried on for half an hour, until finally she told me 'I'm moving to Australia. If you come you will go Law school, you're allowed in at 16 there. If you don't want to, well I'm leaving anyway. I've been offered a great job opportunity over there and I'm not going to turn it down just because you want to chase your stupid dreams. The planes tomorrow morning, I'm leaving for Heathrow at 10, it's now half 9, if you're coming pack now; if not I'll leave early'

I stayed silent for a couple of minutes, though I knew what I had to do.

'Well I guess this is goodbye, then' I muttered at her.

'Yes, well I suppose it is. Oh and leave the house before tomorrow because the moving lorries coming to pick some things up, and please leave you key for them under the door matt so they can get in' With that she walked into the living room picked up two suitcases, walked out the house, got in her car and drove off. I packed all the things I wanted into two holdalls; stealing her camera as I did so. I slung my acoustic guitar over my back, and struggled down the stairs carrying the two bags, my clarinet and electric guitar in my hands. I placed them on the pathway locked the door, and threw the key over the hedge; I owed that woman nothing and walked down and sat on a bench in the village. I guess you could say she didn't love me but I knew deep she must've have felt something no person can be that heartless, can they? She just always cared more about work and took any overtime she was offered, which resulted in her hardly ever being at home. Even when me and Penny were growing up she was hardly there, always palming us off onto some babysitter. Sure, it must've been tough for her, being a single Mother and all (our Dad walked out when we I was 2, for 'unknown' reasons) but she never seamed to show any kind of love to us, the most time she spent with us was Christmas and if we were luck our birthdays. She was ok when we were younger but as we got older it was if she couldn't stand us, as if we weren't good enough.

She did the same thing to Penny as she did to me all because she wanted to be a dancer, at least she was 16. She went and did some dancing with the UK Rockettes, but she left about a month ago and got a job at Kellermans with her lifetime best friend Johnny. Kellermans that was a good point, it was only up the road, I could go there, she could help me out. But I didn't want to be too much of a bother. We'd always been close, but asking her to take me in, could be asking too much; I mean she was only 18.

'Katie?' Johnny's voice called down the road. I looked up at him. 'What's happened?' he sat down next to me.

'She kicked me out and buggered off to Australia' I told him 'Best place for her on the other side of the world'

He nodded in understanding and put his arm around me and hugged me, while I began to cry. After a while he picked up my bags and slung my electric across his back.

'What you doing?'

'We are going up to Kellermans, were going to get Penny tell her what happened and then make a plan. Now get your acoustic and clarinet and lets get going'

That's exactly what we did. We told Max in the morning and got me a job, I moved into the empty room in Penny's cabin, and it's where I've been ever since. I carried on at school, went to 6th form; studying Drama, Music, History and English. And as a surprise to me (but no one else), RADA accepted me, so at the end of the summer I was off to London.

But I still had the summer season to get through, and Cody Simpson was reminding me of that. Slowly I pushed myself out of bed and stretched my arms out. I grabbed my Kellermans T-shirt and a pair of shorts from in my draw and lazily walked into the bathroom. I had a shower and cleaned my teeth, then dried and straightened my hair. I walked into the kitchen area and poured myself a bowl of cornflakes and some milk, with a banana chopped up on top and began eating them. A minute or so Penny came and joined me.

'Looking forward to the first day?' she asked.

I rolled my eyes and sarcastically replied 'of course'. She laughed and shook her head before returning to her breakfast, both of us hated mornings. There was a knock and the door and Johnny strolled in not waiting for anyone to answer. 'Morning' he said for too cheerfully for half eight in the morning, obviously trying to brighten our moods. Once me and Penny had done we cleared up our bowls and headed of to the glorious event that is the Kellermans start of season staff meeting.

**So thanks for reading, and please review and tell anyone you think could be interested. Sorry it was a went on a bit in places, I just wanted to get the back story in. Again thanks for reading. **


End file.
